The Wrath of Oni
This is a story written by Silver Shenron. Prolouge In the beginning...the Original Being crafted an entity of light and an entity of darkness...The two entities were supposed to keep balance throughout the universe. To insure that light and darkness remained equal...They did a good job too...until the dark entity grew a lust for power. He stole energy from th light entity and became it's own being. The Original Being gave the entitiy of light more power so it would be able to combat the darkness. The entitiy of light became a being known as Gin. While "Oni" was given to the new dark being. Gin and Oni began their long fight with neither side looking close to a victory. Finally,Gin had had enough of the battles so he made one last resort chance. He sealed himself away and all that remained was his heart. This seal also affected Oni. Oni was locked away for numerous millenia. Gin's heart was passed on and on to a new being to safeguard the universe. Eventually, the heart made it's way into the hands of it's true herald. A man by the name...of Silver Shenron... Chapter 1: Oni's revival ???: You may have defeated me...But I hope you know that you can NEVER wipe out the Silver Kings! I'll find him...and when the time comes..he will defeat you and your 13 darknesses! Oni: Hahahaha...Oh dear Zephyr,you are truly amusing. You really think your myth can save you? Zephyr: Yes...yes I do...-Falls to the ground and dissappears- Oni: Soon the whole universe will feel my wrath... An elderly Zehyr rests upon his chair,looking down upon a young SS... Zephyr: Finally...you are here... SS: Where am I? Who are you? Zephyr: You are in the Hall of the Kings...I am Zephyr,your mentor. And now -Places his hand on SS' heart- Your journey as a Silver King...begins... We now see visions of all of SS' incarnations fighting against the many enemies they were chosen to fight...Finally ending with the revival of SS... SS: -Wakes up on a beach- Whoa...where am I...Am I...alive? The last thing I remember was...-Gets up- Now I've gotta get to the Lookout...gotta warn them... As SS takes off to warn the Crew a young woman watches him... Kuro: -Yawns- What a nice day... Masa: Mornin' Kuro Hikari: Man... haven't had any action at all for a long time... Tanks: Hey guys...do any of you sense that? Kuro: Yeah...it's a huge power headed this way... Zero: k Merohan: I've never sensed this power before Leogian: Guys...LOOK OUT! -A huge purple energy blast hits the Lookout- Kuro: What the heck is that!? Tre: I don't know...BUT HERE COMES ANOTHER ONE! Zero: k -Another blast hits the Lookout- Alison: Who the hell is making all that noise? Decaun: It's coming from that huge ship! -A gigantic ship flies towards the Lookout as it charges another blast- Oni: -Onboard the ship-...Fire...full power...take the Lookout down -The ship fires a huge beam at the pole that holds the Lookout up-' Hikari: Oh no! Masa: We're going down! -The Lookout crashes to the ground leaving nothing but rubble- SS: -Lands on a hill,facing the Lookout- Oh no...I was too late... Kuro: -Gets up and dusts self off- Is everybody ok!? Masa: I'm good! Hikari: I'm ok! -The other Crew members ar ehelped out of the rubble as SS runs over to them- SS: You guys alright? Kuro: Yeah...but,who are you? Oni: -Appears facing the Crew in a purple flash of light- Why yes...Gin...why don't you tell them exactly WHO you are? Chapter 2: The Key SS: Oni...It's been far too long Oni: I agree my old friend Kuro: Uhhh...does anybody know who either of these guys are? Masa: Wait...I think I read a book about this guy...His name is SS,he fought alongside the original Crew! Kuro: He fought with my father? SS: Yeah,that's me. Masa: But it also said that he died fighting Ian? SS: Well,here I am Oni: Alright enough with the history lesson...Where is the key,Gin? SS: Even if I knew,why would I tell you? Oni: Hahaha...I thought after all those incarnations...you would've gotten smarter -Snaps his fingers and the Crew are coiled up by a purple rope- Decaun: Hey! Let us go! Oni: Just as soon as Gin tells me what I want to know... SS: -Fist clenches- Let them go,Oni Oni: Tell me where he hid the key and I will release them Masa: Don't do it,SS! We're ok! Merohan: We're not ok you idiot! SS: ...Fine...I'll tell you where it is... Oni: I thought you might -Snaps and the Crew is released- SS: He hid it in the place where nobody would check...expect you Oni: Hahahaha,how could I have been so blind not to know...Farewell fools -Dissappears- SS: ...I'm sorry I put you all at risk... Kuro: Hey,don't sweat it. Just tell us who that guy was and what he wants SS: Well...it's complicated...and I don't want to put anybody else in danger... Masa: Hey,we're the Lookout Crew. We aint afraid of anything. Decaun: We can beat anybody Zero: We're the strongest in the universe Merohan: The best group of fighters EVER. Leo: And some bald guy aint gonna stop us SS: You don't get it...This generation of the Crew isn't even a tenth of what MY generation was...You guys stay here. I'm going to the graveyard to stop Oni...and nobody better follow me Memori: Wait! -Appears- SS! Wait for me! SS: What? Memori!? What are you doing here!? Memori: I followed you here! SS: God damn...I've wasted enough time talking here. Memori,stay. -Takes off- Masa: Now who are you? Memori: -Giggles- I'm Memori. I took care of SS while he slept his long sleep so he was ready to fight against Oni! Kuro: Well,I hope he can win...for all of our sakes... Chapter 3: The beginning of the Keyblade War Oni and his battleship of evil spirits powered towards an empty sky...with SS hot on their tail...The other Crew members decide on what to do as a war begins between two of the most powerful beings in the history of reality... Kuro: Well,we can't just sit here as our universe falls Merohan: Why not? SS said it himself that it's not our fight Masa: So we're supposed to sit here and do nothing? Leo: I guess... Zero: k Decaun: Guess there's nothing we can do... Kuro: So that's it? We give up? Don't you see? This is the reason SS said those things about us. This is why he didn't want us to fight with him. He knew we'd give up. He knew we didn't have what it takes to protect this universe. But that's not what the Lookout Crew is. The Crew protects the universe and it's people at ANY cost. That is what my father taught me...and I will honor his teachings! So who's with me! Rest of the Crew: Me! Kuro: Alright,Memori,take us to wherever their battle sight is Memori: I wondered when you were gonna ask that. Follow me! Just then,Oni and his army come to a stop at a huge temple that holds a gigantic circular rock formation... Oni: Ahhh...There it is. Shadows,bring me the key A small group of bug-like,black,creatures hand Oni a black keyblade... Oni: Now...To the graveyard we go! -Points the blade at the circle- A small beam comes out of the blade and makes contact with the circle...the circle lights up showing a gateway to a barren wasteland full of keyblades... Oni: Onward my army! The ship goes through the portal and it seals itself...Meanwhile,SS makes a small stop at an old friend's residence... SS: -Lands in a small cave on the side of a mountain- ...So THIS is what you've adjusted to? Hiding here,in a f*cking mountain of all places!? ???: I thought you'd come soon enough...Has it begun? SS: Almost...I came to ask for your help. But I see that you've given up ???: -Stands up- My time is over. There's nothing you or me or anybody can do now. It will begin shortly...then the gates of hell will open...wiping us all out... SS: Nothing we can do? We can fight! I didn't think you would be such a coward at a time like this! ???: You think you can stop his army? Even if you do,he will unlock the gates while you're occupied. The 13 Sins will arise again...and the war will do what it did to the universe long ago...wipe it out... SS: Maybe I won't be able to do it myself. Maybe I will die out there. And maybe the universe won't survive the war. But you better f*cking believe I'm gonna go out there and fight as hard as I can to protect this universe so that I don't make the same mistakes I did the first time...While you sit here being a coward...-Rushes off- ???: -Steps into the light and is revealed to be SM,watches SS fly away in silence- Memori: We're getting close! Just keep following me! Masa: Whoa...what's up with the sky? Kuro: It's getting dark...must be a storm around here Memori: That's no storm... SS finally arrives at the same temple Oni was at...He gazes upon the portal...He draws his keyblade and points it at the circle... SS: Here it is...It's been so long...I won't lose again...I just can't! -Opens the portal and rushes through- Meanwhile at the wasteland that Oni and his army are in... Oni: Gaze upon this land,my army...-Oni is speaking to a large army of different creatures of all shapes and sizes- THIS is the Keyblade Graveyard...The sight of the original battle between Gin and I where he foolishly sacrificed himself to seal me away...Which also allowed the sinful 13 to rise,nearly taking the universe...And now this graveyard is the sight of the beginning of my reign...AS THE TRUE KING OF THE UNIVERSE!!! Army: -Roars and cheers- SS: -Appears at the Graveyard- ...Home sweet home Chapter 4: The Silver Savior Rises SS: -Looks upon the battleship- There he is...Nothing seems out of the ordinary...so he hasn't even begun yet. Good. Gives me time to get the key. -Rushes towards a tall mountain- Oni: Now,my army. It is time...LET US BEGIN OUR CONQUEST Army: -Pours out of the ship and notices SS- Bug-like creature: -Glares at SS- ...EYYYYAAHHHHHHHHHH Army: -Rushes SS- SS: And let the fun...-Summons keyblade- Begin -Rushes at the army and begins his attack- Shadow Creature: -Jumps on SS' back- SS: -Slashes through his chest to kill the creature- Shadow Creature: -Blasts SS with a shadow orb- SS: Ah! Oni: Ah,yes. This is how the "great" and "almighty" Gin will fall...-Teleports out of the ship and onto the huge mountain SS was trying to get to- Here it is...-Gazes at a small stone shrine with a symbol of a heart on the front,placed in the shrine is a Keyblade- SS: -Sees Oni- NOOO!! -Summons armor and a small glider,flies around on the glider,firing lasers at the army- Oni: Now...I will set free the darkness. -Places his hands on the keyblade and pulls it out of the shrine- SS: I WILL NOT FAIL AGAIN!!! -Flies at Oni but is struck by numerous shadow creatures and falls to the ground- ONIIIII!!!! Memori and The Crew: -Finally land at the portal to the Graveyard- Memori: Alright,let's go -Summons keyblade and opens the portal- I hope you all realize what you're doing right now Kuro: We don't have time to second guess ourselves! Let's go! SS needs our help! With that,the Crew and Memori enter the portal but it remains open for a certain someone to enter through it... SS: -Trying to fend off the army- Oni: -Holding the black keyblade in his hands- Oblivion...my old friend...Now...-Points Oblivion at the sky- The sky becomes darker...clouds set in...rumbles of thunder can be heard... SS: NOOOO!!!! -Tries to break free from the army but is dragged back down- Memori: YAH! -Fires a blast of light at the army- SS: -Gets out of the army's hold- Memori: Go! SS: -Nods and rushes at Oni- Kuro: -Goes SSSJ- Time to test my true power...-Fires a huge beam of energy at the army- SM: -Slowly walks to the portal- ...I'm coming...brother...-Steps into the portal- Masa: -Slashes some shadow creatures- Merohan: -Sends multiple blasts at the army- SS: ONIII!!!! -Keyblade becomes enveloped in a white light- Oni: -Sends numerous keyblades at SS in a twister-like attack- SS: -Continues getting hit by numerous keyblades- Memori: SS! SS: -Extends a hand out of the twister of blades- SM: -Grabs SS' hand and pulls him out- Take him down! -Throws him back up to the mountain- Oni: By the power of the darkness...LEGENDARY HEART! I SUMMON YOU FORTH!!! Memori: -Summons her keyblade armor and strikes multiple foes- Shadow Creature: -Rips off Memori's mask- SM: -fires a blast of energy at Oni- Oni: -Deflects it- Fool...-Grabs SM with one hand while still pointing Oblivion at the sky- SS: -Lands on the mountain- Oni: -Holding SM's skull,crushing his mask- SS: Let him go! SM: -Struggling to get free,suddenly stops moving- Oni: -tosses him over the mountain and fires a freezing spell at him- SM: -Begins falling- SS: SM!!! Lookout Crew: -Continues to fend off the army,unaware that SM is falling- Memori: -Runs and barely catches SM,looks up at the sky as a Mon-like Heart emerges through the clouds- Oni: LEGENDARY HEART! LEND ME YOUR POWER! BREAK THE CHAINS THAT BIND THE SINFUL 13 AND ALLOW THEM TO REIGN SUPREME! SS: -Keyblade turns white- Not so fast... Memori: -Thaws out SM and rushes to the top of the mountain- SM: -Follows Memori- Now...the three heroes stand face to face with Oni who is now empowered by the mystical Legendary Heart...who will win this epic battle... ''Chapter 5: Signs of What's Next'' Oni: Now,with the Legendary Heart at my side and the keyblade of darkness in my hand...you still believe you can stop me,Gin? SS: I may have messed this up once,Oni...BUT I'M NOT GOING TO DO IT AGAIN! OATHKEEPER! -His keyblade turns into a new white keyblade- Oni: Ahhh...so it will be a battle for suprmecy...light versus darkness...the true ultimate showdown... SS: And this time...light will triumph... SM: -Rushes at Oni and slashes at him with his keyblade- Oni: -dissappears and reappears behind SM,blasts him- SM: AHH! Oni: -Sends a ball of darkness at SM- Memori: -Sends an energy shield to protect SM- SS: -Slashes at Oni- Oni: -Blocks and slashes with his keyblade- SS: -Jumps in the air and fires a beam of light from his keyblade- Oni: -is hit by the beam- Hmm...Gin,you never change...You have to realise that you just won't win...The Sins will rise again and aid me in conquering the universe...You might as well give up now SS: I promise you,Oni...I will NEVER surrender! Oni: So be it...then I hope you will be able to forgive me for this...-Teleports to SM and stabs him in the heart- SM: AGH! -Falls to his knees,clutching his heart- SS: SM!! Memori: -Gasps- Oni: -Kicks SM off the mountain so that he falls off,again- SS: NOOO!!! Oni: -Uses telekinesis to lift a ton of rocks,hurls them at SM,burying him as he hits the ground- SS: -Hands tighten grip on his keyblade- Oni: Oh,did I kill your friend,Gin? IS HE DEAD? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Well,while I'm at it -Fires a beam of darkness at Memori- SS: NOOO! Memori: -Too scared to move- SS: -Jumps in front of the beam- AHHHHHH Oni: What is this? SS: I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER!!! Memori: SS! SS: MEMORI! GET OUT OF HERE! GET THE CREW AND SM OUT OF HERE! Memori: But,what about you!? Oni: -Stops firing the beam- SS: -Glares at Oni,SS' eyes are now the same color as his,a deep gold- I'll be fine...now go... Memori: Good luck,SS -Rushes to SM- SS: -Becomes surrounded by a dark aura,fires a huge beam of energy at Oni's army,destroying each and every one of his members- Oni: -Gasps- Kuro: -Powers down- What happened? Memori: -Carrying SM- Come on! We have to go! The Crew begins their evacuation so now SS and Oni can finally end their battle... SS: Now it's just you and me,Oni... Oni: Excellant...now nobody will be able to hear you scream... SS: It's not gonna be like last time,Oni. I refuse to make the same mistakes I made during our first fight. I'm going to make sure that you NEVER return from the darkness... Oni: Then let us see. Who the true master of the keyblade is... The two begin their clash...each of them not letting up...it seems that they are equally matched with no clear winner in sight...that is...until... Oni: -Does a long combo of strikes on SS- SS: -Hits the ground- Ugh...-His keyblade is at the foot of Oni- Oni: -Picks up Oathkeeper- Perfect...NOW I AM IN CONTROL! LEGENDARY HEART! GIVE ME YOUR POWER! The legendary heart shines it's light...lending it's power like it was commanded to...but not to Oni,instead to SS... SS: -A heart symbol appears on his chest,stands up- Oni: What!? NO! How could this be!? I wield both Oathkeeper and Oblivion! I am in control of the heart! SS: You're an embaressment,Oni. You're not a true keyblade master...just a coward who thinks he's strong. That's why the Legendary Heart chose me over you...-Oathkeeper and Oblivion appear in his hands- Oni: What!? This cannot be happening! Just then, a loud roar is heard from a distance... Oni: No matter...All I must do now is unlock the gate...AND THE SINS WILL BE RELEASED ONTO THE UNIVERSE! HAHAHAHAHA SS: Not gonna happen...-Fuses together the two keyblades into one- It's over,Oni...you've lost... Oni: Foolish fool... SS: LEGENDARY HEART! I,GIN,SACRIFICE MYSELF FOR THE LIGHT! -Stabs the new merged keyblade into Oni's heart,his darkness now escapes- Oni: AHHHHH!!!!! SS: It's over! LEGENDARY HEART! SHOW US THE LIIIIIIGHT!!!!!!!! The Graveyard is consumed in a white explosion...Memori and SM can feel the explosion from the other side... SM: -Wakes up- SS... Memori: -Looks at the portal- It's over... The portal shatters and collapses,leaving the Crew confused... Kuro: Now how will SS get back? SM: No telling...But if I know SS...he'll find a way... Epilouge Hidden Truths Oni: I'm surprised that you've been able to control your heart for this long... SS: I locked your darkness away into my heart...the key there is it's still MY heart...I won't let it go so easily Oni: Of course...but it's only a matter of time before I take it for myself... SS: I'd like to see what your good half has to say about that... Oni: But you can't. You locked him in the Realm of Darkness,remember? Then you hid me within you SS: True...But I wouldn't have done that if I knew I couldn't win...I'm not afraid of what the darkness holds now Oni: Hmmm...is it that somebody else has stepped into your heart? Gin....you sly fox. But I am not concerned...Even if I can't take control...The 13 Sins still roam free in your universe now. You won't be able to stop them... A Hero's last test SM: -Walking along a dark beach,the only light is a small dot that reflects on the murky waters- Oni: -Wearing a black robe and hood that covers his face,sitting on a rock,facing the water- SM: Who are you? Oni: Why hello...it's not often I get visitors... SM: How did you get here? Oni: I don't know...But I can tell you that this is my second time on these shores. But much like the first,my memory was washed away by these shores... SM: That's too bad...I wish I could do something to help you out. But I still don't know much about this place...I sent myself here to give one of my best friends enough strength to push through his battles... Oni: Heh heh...somewhere in the scraps of memory I have left...you remind me of a boy I once knew...he,like you,is kind and true. This boy travels to many worlds and fights to keep the light safe... SM: Keep the light safe? I've been away for too long...has something happened out there? Oni: I'm afraid so...How long has it been since it began? Oh a few years I suppose...Back then my heart was clouded with darkness. I did many terrible things. Both to the boy and the universe. I hurt many innocent people. Brought terror to more lives than one. Was that why I came here? A means of clearing my conscience? Well,it wasn't until it was too late that the boy finally showed me the light...I only wish I could have realised what I was doing sooner...I released darkness onto the poor universe...and the boy poisoned himself so that I could be free from the chains of shadows placed on my heart. I still feel awful about what I did. But now all I can do is place my faith in that boy. Every challenge I inflicted upon him,he arrived keyblade in hand to save the day. Hopefully he can overcome what I've done and set things right again. Such a brave hero like him who touches so many hearts...hopefully he can open the right door. Maybe he can help all the lives I've managed to ruin...While I wait here for my new beginning. So many await their rebirth like me. Even that boy...and even you,my new friend. SM: What's this boy's name? Oni: His name...is... All the pieces lie where they fell SJ and Manticore: -Sitting on a clock tower at sunset,eating ice cream- Manticore: -Holds out his ice cream- ...SS SS (Reborn): -Sitting on a beach with Nobody- Nobody: ...SS Mirage and Kaizoku: -On their ship,going through the water- Kaizoku: -Looks at Mirage and smiles then looks up at the sky- ...SS Zidane and Venjix: -On a rooftop in the middle of the night- ...SS Landon: -Sitting in his mansion,counting money- ...SS Silver Shenron: -Laying down in the middle of a forest- ...SS Where they wait for him... SS: -Standing on the top of a mountain at sunrise. His silver hair blowing in the wind- Memori: -Walks up next to SS and holds his hand- SS: -In front of him is a tombstone that reads "Alpha,never to be forgotten"- Memori: -A small tear rolls down her face,hugs SS- SS: ...-Looks up at the sun- ...I'm coming...